Talk:Bread/@comment-31141538-20170205011851
Chocolate Egg Bread: A Chocolate loaf of bread with sprinkles on the top. Rabbit Loaf: A pink loaf of Bread with a nose on the front. pink rabbit ears on the top, a green vest, and a white rabbit tail on the back. If eaten, you will turn into an easter bunny. If you do not eat an antidote by sundown you will remain that way forever. Armpit Hair Bread: A loaf of bread with armpit hair sticking out the front and back. Rabbit Loaf Antidote: A neon green loaf of bread with white dots speckled across the top. It reverses the effects of Rabbit Loaf (Obviously) Butterfly Rye: A purple loaf of bread with two antennae sticking out of the top and butterfly wings sticking out each side. If eaten, it makes you cough up butterflies. Black Belt Bread: A loaf of bread with a black karate headband and uniform. If eaten, you will become great at karate. It will wear off after 1 day. Invisibread: An invisible loaf of bread that turns you invisible upon consumption. Furnace Bread: A loaf of large, gray, stone bread with a firepit in the front that the Bread Breaker uses to incinerate bread. Calamari Bread: A loaf of bread with an eye on the front and a piece of calamari sticking out of the back wrapping itself around the whole loaf. Super Stetchy Bendy Bread: A long, stretchy, loaf of bread that can make one of your limbs super long and stretchy. If one whole loaf is eaten, it will turn you into a limbless mess. Clock Loaf: A loaf of bread with a clock on the front and back. Rockin' Hard Guitar Bread: A dark red loaf of bread with a mohawk on the top and an electric guitar in it. Cheese Bread: A loaf of bread made of cheese. It has six different flavors; Cheddar, Gouda, Provolone, Mozzarella, Swiss, and Blue Cheese. Hard Rye: A silver, hard, loaf of bread. Breaks teeth unless you have a beak of steel. Tastes like metal. Portal Loaf: A light-gray loaf of bread with a neon blue portal on top. if a whole loaf is eaten, you will be teleported to another dimension. Powerarm Rye: A dark Mahogany colored bread with rocks on top. If eaten, your arm will become superpowered. Broccoli Loaf: A mysterious green bread with Broccoli in and on it. Eating it will turn you into a green alien slave. Broccoli Loaf Antidote: A bright yellow loaf of bread that Commander Brock O. Lee keeps hidden in a secret hatch under his throne. Pancake Bread: A light brown colored bread with pancakes on top. Waffle Bread: A loaf of Bread made of waffles with whipped cream on top and assorted fruit in it. Syrup Rye: A syrup-covered bread with a nozzle on the front which squirts syrup. Butterloaf: A slippery bread made entirely out of butter. Soap Bread: A slippery, lavender colored bread. Creates bubbles when shook. Megafiber Gumball Dispenser Oatmeal Bread: A pale bread with a gumball dispenser on top and oats scattered all around it. If eaten, it will give you undescribable diarrhea. Lemon Bread: A loaf of bread with lemons on the front and back. Squeezing it squirts lemon juice. Lullaby Loaf: A loaf of bread wearing blue and white striped PJs and a blue nightcap. Eating it will cause you to fall asleep. Pumpkin Bread: An orange loaf of bread with leaves on top. Pumpkin Pie Rye: A cooked loaf of Pumpkin Bread. Jack-O-Lantern Loaf: A carved loaf of Pumpkin Bread Melon Head Bread: A light red loaf of bread with dark green crust and watermelon seeds in it. Eating it will turn your head into a watermelon. Dirt Bread: Small Brown Chunky Loaves of bread that produce different seeds when fertilized. Fertilizer Rye: Bread covered with fertilizer. Used to turn Dirt Bread into Seed Loaf. There are five different types; Carrot Fertilizer, Beet Fertilizer, Potato Fertilizer, Cauliflower Fertilizer, and Tomato Fertilizer. Seed Loaf: Dirt Bread with seeds on top. After being fertilized, It turns into a random Veggie Bread when watered. Watering Can Bread: A silver bread with a handle on top and spicket on front. Veggie Bread: There are five different kinds of Veggie Bread; Carrot Bread, Beet Bread, Potato Bread, Cauliflower Bread, and Tomato Bread. Lantern Loaf: An illuminated yellow loaf of bread with a handle on top. If you eat it you will light up yourself. Super Jerky Beef Bread: A brown loaf of bread made of beef jerky. The ultimate CaveDuck bait. Pistachio Bread: A tan loaf of bread with pistachios scattered on top. Overcooked Bread: A black, burnt loaf of bread that the Bread Breaker craves. Triple-Tickle Feather Loaf: A light-blue loaf of bread with feathers in it. It gives the consumer the irrisistibly quavable urge to laugh uncontrollably. Present Bread: A red loaf of bread with a yellow bow on top. If eaten, you will puke up your christmas gift.